


i’m never gonna catch my breath

by thesaddestboner



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Dallas Cowboys, Green Bay Packers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-13
Updated: 2010-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He’s pretty sure he looks ridiculous.  Like, about 99% sure.  Aaron doesn’t seem to think so, though.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	i’m never gonna catch my breath

**Author's Note:**

> For a [prompt](http://benched.livejournal.com/132589.html?thread=859629#t859629) at the [anonymous NFL RPS kink meme](http://benched.livejournal.com/132589.html). 
> 
> Title from “I’ll Make a Man Out of You,” from the Disney movie _Mulan_. Hahaha.
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://benched.livejournal.com/133521.html) (locked).
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

Tony flattens the pleats of the skirt down over his thighs. He’s pretty sure he looks ridiculous. Like, about 99% sure. Aaron doesn’t seem to think so, though. He’s watching Tony, eyes hazy and heavy-lidded, stroking himself through his boxers.

“Twirl,” Aaron says, voice thick and gritty, “so the skirt fans out.”

“You really thought long and hard about this, huh?” Tony presses his clammy palms over his skirted thighs. Tony starts pacing-- he can’t help himself, he’s all over the place internally-- and he can feel Aaron’s eyes track him as he moves about the small hotel room.

“You’re not doing it right.” Aaron heaves a sigh and pushes himself up off the couch to his feet. He pads over and slips big, warm hands over Tony’s wrists, moving his hands away from the front of the pleated plaid skirt. “Why’re you so nervous? We talked about this.”

“I know. But I’m in a fucking _skirt_ , Aaron. That’s weird.” Tony lets Aaron hold onto his wrists.

“Better you than me,” Aaron says, flashing an effortless, charming grin.

“You’d say that,” Tony grumbles, ducking his head. 

Aaron rubs his thumb over the curve of Tony’s wrist bone. “Just go with it. For me?” His tone is soft, patient. Tony’s never been able to resist him when he gets like that, and they both know it. He’d hate it if he didn’t love it so much.

Tony sighs. “Fine. But this’s the only time, Rodgers.”

“Ooh, whipping out the last name. Must be in trouble.” Aaron’s grin grows even wider, if at all possible. His blue eyes shine brightly in the dim light of the hotel room.

“You’re lucky that’s the only thing I’m whipping right now,” Tony snarks, a grudging smile twitching on his lips.

“I’m _so_ scared.” Aaron steps back, slipping his hands away, and retreats to the couch, collapsing on it with a huff. “Alright. Get to it.”

Tony rolls his eyes and turns his back on Aaron, doing as he’s been asked. The skirt swishes against his thighs, and he hears Aaron muffle a groan. He glances over his shoulder; Aaron has a hand around his dick, stroking, knuckles slick with pre-come.

He turns his head from the sight of Aaron dark-eyed, working himself over because of the skirt-- no, because it’s _Tony_ in the skirt-- and swallows, digging his fingers in the polyester material.

Aaron gasps out a high-pitched, thready “ _Fuck_ ,” and he can’t help himself. 

Tony pivots, skirt fanning, and marches over to Aaron in three quick, large strides. Aaron pauses and looks up at him, the apples of his cheeks flushed bright red, eyes darkened with lust.

“What?” Aaron rubs a damp hand over his bare stomach.

Tony crawls into his lap and braces himself with a hand against the wall. “I’m changing things up a little.” Tony rubs against Aaron’s dick, through the skirt, and Aaron wraps a hand around his hip, digging his fingers in hard enough that it hurts.

“Fuck, Tony,” Aaron sighs, lips brushing wetly against the shell of Tony’s ear. He slips his arm around Tony’s waist and presses his face into the swoop of Tony’s shoulder where it meets his neck.

Tony grabs onto the back of the couch for leverage, thrusting down against Aaron. Tony’s pretty sure-- like 99.9% sure-- the skirt’s ruined, or _will_ be when all’s said and done.

Aaron presses his fingers against Tony’s chin, tips his head back a little bit and mouths at his neck before using just the barest hint of teeth.

Tony gasps, tightening an arm around Aaron’s shoulders, and comes without warning. Everything brightens, goes whitehot for a moment, before it slowly seeps away and the color crawls back into his vision. He leans against Aaron’s shoulder, panting hard. Aaron’s mouth is still on his neck, and his breath is hot and damp on his skin.

“Did you-- ?” Tony asks, closing his eyes.

“Yeah,” Aaron murmurs into his neck.

Tony falls silent and listens to Aaron’s shaky breaths for a little while before Aaron stirs under him.

Tony forces his eyes open and tips his head back to get a good look at Aaron. “Hm?”

Aaron’s color’s mostly returned to normal, and his eyes are clear, gray-blue. “Bed.”

“Lost the ability to speak in full, multi-syllabic sentences? Damn, I’m good.” Tony grins.

Aaron whacks him on the arm and gently slips him out of his lap. “You are,” he agrees, tone chipper. Aaron hovers over Tony and grins down at him. The tiny gold cross dangles on a chain from his neck, and Tony flicks his finger at it. 

Tony smirks. “Good to know.”

Aaron wraps a hand around Tony’s and hauls him off the couch. Tony plucks at the skirt and Aaron slides his hands over his shoulders. 

He pushes him in the direction of the bathroom. “C’mon, let’s get cleaned up.” 

Tony lets Aaron guide him to the bathroom and into the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
